Side Effects
by HImitsu Detective
Summary: Haibara finally has the antidote but there's a side effect. Shinichi gets his old body back but now he's two and a' half inches tall. weird idea i know but it followed me around for weeks.
1. Strange Predicament

Here's an idea I've had for a while and I know it's strange but it's been flying around my head for weeks and it won't go away unless I make it into a story. So here's a taste of it. Hope you like it and if you have any ideas for this strange story, feel free to share.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to Detective Conan/Case Closed, all that belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

…

Conan was on his way home from school when he received a text from Haibara, who had stayed home from school saying she was on the brink of a break through in the research APTX 4869 and couldn't be disturbed, telling him that she had a permanent antidote to said poison. After looking at said text he rushed over to Agasa-Hakase's house like a speeding bullet (or close to one since he didn't have his skateboard with him) excitement flowing through him with every step he took. He was half way there when he remembered that Ran would be worried if he didn't let her know that he was going to be home late so he pulled out 'Conan's' phone and dialed her number while still running. The phone didn't ring for very long, that must mean Ran wasn't too busy with whatever she was doing.

"Moshi-moshi?" said a voice Conan recognized. "Conan-kun?"

"Hi Ran-neechan," said Conan internally wincing at having to call Ran neechan. "I'm going over to Agasa's for a while so I won't be back right away."

"Okay then," said Ran on the other line. "Just be back for dinner Conan-kun, or the food will get cold."

"I will Ran-neechan," answered Conan nearing his destination. "Bye," he was rounding the last corner when he hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

Passing the gate of the Kudo Mansion, Conan came up with an idea, so skidding to halt, he turned and dashed up the path to the house, grabbing his 'older' clothes and quickly running to the house next door. There inside was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a lab coat hanging from her shoulders, she was standing in the middle of the living room facing the door when Conan came in.

"So where is it," Conan asked Haibara excitedly.

"Here," she answered holding out her hand, and in that hand was a small red and white pill. "But I must warn you, there may be a slight side effect when you take this, I don't know what it is so be careful-"

"Okay, okay, give it," said Conan anxiously, plucking the pill from Haibara's hand, and running to the closest bathroom.

Conan didn't really lock the door just in case anything went wrong and someone couldn't reach him in time. So once he was ready with his 'older' clothes to the side for when he was back to normal, he took the pill. Instantly pain shot through his body and he cringed as his muscles tensed. His heart pounding and racing as a result from the pill forcing him to cry out with every wave of pain. He couldn't see for he was closing his watery eyes, wincing. Just when he thought he was dieing, he passed out and cool darkness engulfed him bringing along with it…relief.

…

What felt like hours later Shinichi woke up but didn't open his eyes for he was wanting to go back to sleep. After a few seconds he realized that he was in a different room than before because he could tell he was laying on something soft like a bed, and in the silence he could hear voices around him, talking about him and they sounded worried. He slowly opened his eyes a crack and everything was blurry but when he lifted his hands to rub them he could see enough to tell that they were normal and he smiled even though he was still tired and sore. After he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he looked around and noticed that, besides being in a bedroom, _nothing_ was right at all. Everything was _even larger_ in size than before, like he was two inches tall.

"What the -" Shinichi still trying to see the whole room at once. He glanced towards the door and saw two people standing in front of it.

Haibara had been sitting on the bed in front of Shinichi and watching him with narrowed eyes as if she was waiting for him to jump up and run away. It seemed that she was there to let the other two know when he woke up, and sure enough she was.

"Hey," she said turning to Ran and Agasa. "He's awake."

At her words Ran rushed to the side of the bed with tears in her eyes, tears of worry and fear. Shinichi was confused, why was Ran crying? He understood that she would cry if she found out the truth about Conan which from what he could see, she did, but they would be tears full of hurt and emotional pain not what they were now. He tried to sit up but his muscles were still sore from the change so he just stayed where he was. He looked up to see Agasa-Hakase also stepping over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Agasa worried.

"Sore but otherwise fine," Shinichi said to the three faces staring at him. "Why?"

Haibara, Ran and Agasa all glanced at each other with nervous looks (well Ran and Agasa had nervous looks on their faces but obviously not Haibara) before Ran brought out a small compact mirror and held it in front of Shinichi. What he saw in the mirror was nothing he expected, a small doll version of himself in some sort of hospital gown. His eyes widened in shock and so did the doll version of him. Everything he did the tiny manikin did too.

_This is not good,_ Shinichi thought looking up at Ran and then at Haibara and Agasa. At least it all made sense to Shinichi now, seeing his reflection certainly explained why the room was so much larger. He literally _was _two inches tall.

…...

...

There's my first chapter of this story hope you like it. Sorry it was soooooo short but I had a hard time coming up with ideas for the chapter so I wrote down whatever came to mind. That kinda seems to be how I write. So hope you like it and it is okay to say how weird it is because I think it's weird too. Please review, they're quite accepted! See you next chapter….maybe.


	2. New Perspective

Sorry it took so long I'm also trying to write the next chapter to my first story "One Thing Changes" and that might take for ever to finish so yeah. I don't have anything to say except hope you like it and if anyone has any ideas please share them because I may need help about.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to Detective Conan/Case Closed, all that belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

Shock still flowed through Shinichi's even _tinier_ body for about an hour. Agasa and Haibara had left the room to give Shinichi and Ran some time alone together. Ran had ended up sitting on the bed and Shinichi, staying where he was since the transformation took a lot of energy from him, glanced around looking for just _one_ piece of evidence to prove that this was all a dream, but came up with nothing. He was trying to find the right words to say and as he did that he ended up calming down a bit. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but didn't know which one to use. Finally he came to a decision.

"So, you know, huh?" he said nervously looking up at Ran who sat across from him in a cross legged position (it was okay since she was wearing jeans).

"Yes 'Conan-kun' I do," she replied slightly glaring. "I would like to hurt you for lying to me but I might accidently kill you." She added making him flinch a little.

"How long was I out?" he asked moving a bit to be more comfortable.

"For a couple of hours, it's eight o'clock now" Ran answered Shinichi who was freaking out by Ran's movements as she moved to sit next to him with her knees pulled up to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," he said quickly hoping he didn't offend her. "I'm just not use to it you know," he added gesturing to the room showing that it was way too big for him. "Who found me anyway?" he asked curiously craning his neck to look up at Ran.

"I did," she said with a sad face, remembering the event that happened earlier that day. "I was getting worried since 'Conan-kun'" she paused for more of an effect to make Shinichi feel guilty, "hadn't come back when dinner was ready so I went to see what was keep 'him' and saw Ai-chan sitting on the couch."

"You asked her where 'Conan' was, and she told you," he helped, messaging his neck.

"Yeah and when I opened the door I looked down to see 'his' clothes but not 'him'," she said tears starting to form in her eyes. "I saw something in the bundle of clothing and when I lifted the collar…I saw _you_…like that," she said pointing at Shinichi and a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I told Agasa and Ai-chan and they told me to put you in here." Shinichi blushed a little at the thought of being carried around at this size and in his older body.

"Who told you about the _Black Organization_?" Shinichi asked still blushing and moving away a bit so his neck wouldn't hurt too much.

"Actually Agasa did, right before you woke up," she answered then she asked. "Are you okay? You keep holding your neck."

"It's just a little sore from constantly looking up."

"Then how about this?"

"What are you –aaahhhh!" Shinichi yelled as Ran moved to lean against the headboard and scooped him up in her hand gently dropping him on her knee. He was very light, almost as light as a feather.

"How's that?" she asked as he tried to find a way to be more comfortable without using too much of his energy.

"Better, I guess," he said staring down at where he used to be. "It's pretty high up," he added looking back at Ran.

"For _you_ maybe," Ran giggled making him blush in embarrassment and slightly annoyed. "Oh!" she exclaimed surprising Shinichi who jumped and almost fell off her knee. "I almost forgot! Ai-chan found some clothes for you but they were a little too big -"

"Isn't everything now?" Shinichi interrupted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Ran giggled again gently tapping him on the head with her finger. "Ai-chan found a bunch of clothes for you but since they were too big, I adjusted them, here I'll give you some of them," she finished moving the leg Shinichi _wasn't_ sitting on to take the clothes out of her pocket.

Finally after a minute or so, Ran had managed to bring out a pair of khaki pants and a red t-shirt. She gave Shinichi the outfit, put him back on the bed, and moved one of the pillows in between them so he could change in private. Once he was done Ran removed the divider.

"So how does it fit?" she asked laying her hand in front of him.

"It's perfect actually," he answered stepping into the palm of her hand. "Where did Haibara-san get these?"

"I think it might be best if you don't know," Ran replied standing up and walking out of the room.

The living room was quiet when Ran walked in. Haibara was on the couch with a tape measure in her hand and no emotion showing on her face. She motioned Ran to sit down on the couch across from her and Shinichi was curious about what was going to happen. Ran sat down on the couch but before she could put Shinichi down beside her Haibara pointed at the table in between her and Ran. Shinichi now stood on the table staring up at the two girls still not sure of what Haibara was planning.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Haibara took the tape measure and straightened it.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she replied holding the device up to Shinichi. "I'm measuring your height."

"Didn't you do that already?"

"Actually we all were too shocked to do anything to tell you the truth," stated Ran as Haibara observed the tape measure _and_ Shinichi next to it.

"Two and a half," Haibara announced pinching the place where the top of Shinichi's head was level with the measuring tape.

"Huh?"

"Two and a half inches," repeated Haibara folding up the measuring tape and putting it away. "That's how tall you are Kudo-kun, two and a half inches."

"Okay so what was that all about?" Shinichi stared at Haibara.

"I did that because the permanent antidote to the poison that shrunk you in the first place had shrunk you even more and I don't know why it did but I have to find out what did it so I can fix it," she said quickly, leaning in so that she was scarcely close to him. Seeing the terrified look on his face satisfied Haibara and she smirked before sitting up straight. "Now, the next question is, where are you planning on staying?"

"He'll stay with me still," said Ran, Shinichi and Haibara turned to look up at her. "Agasa-Hakase and I already talked about it."

"Where is he anyway?" Shinichi questioned looking around.

"He's in his lab working on something for you," answered Haibara sliding off the couch. "It's getting late I think I'll go to bed," and she walked away.

"She's right, it is late," said Ran glancing at her watch which read eight forty-five. "Come on Shinichi let's go," she stood up after he was in her hand and before they left they went to go say good-bye to the Hakase.

The walk wasn't that long but Ran's arm was starting to tire out from holding it up for so long. Shinichi ended up sitting on her shoulder and it became his favorite place since being there was less suspicious than walking around with one's hand up like they were holding invisible candy. He also liked being at the same height as someone his age again even though it meant that he had to ride on his best friend's shoulder. The sun had set a long time ago so it was dark enough for him to be invisible.

By the time they made it to the agency the lights were off showing them that Ran's father, Mouri Kogoro, had gone to bed. Ran quietly crept up the steps of the agency/apartment and into the apartment trying her best to see through the dark and somehow she entered her room without a problem. Once she closed the door the lights came on and she walked over to a tiny pillow, which was small enough for Shinichi to sleep on, that was set next to her own bed and let Shinichi off putting him next to the pillow which was his 'bed'.

"When was this made?" Shinichi whispered.

"I came back here after we found you unconscious," replied Ran also whispering and standing up to grab her pajamas and change. "I'm going to the bathroom to change so you can change here," she said giving him a pair of pajamas his size. When Ran came back Shinichi asked why he was sleeping in her room and not somewhere else.

"Because my dad doesn't know about this and if he sees you he'll try to throw you out the window and you need to be kept secret," she answered as she crossed the room to turn off the lights. "Now good night Shinichi."

"Good night Ran," he said before falling asleep.

* * *

Yay chapter 2 is up! I have to admit writing it was a little weird. I kept forgetting that Shinichi was two and a half inches tall and when I did I was like 'whoa how weird'. Some parts were awkward to write which was sad because I kinda really liked those parts. I guess the reason why they were awkward was because I didn't know how to write it the way I was thinking it. (Haha). See you next chapter….definitely.


	3. Parents

Hey, I'm almost done with chapter 9 of "One Thing Changes" I finished another part of it and it's going to be _long_. I don't have anything to say after that so enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

* * *

Ran woke up to the light shining through her bedroom window. She sat up in her bed stretching her arms out above her head. When she went to stand on her feet something flashed out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see what it was and saw Shinichi sleeping on a small pillow/bed. She had almost forgotten the events that happened yesterday, she was about to wake up 'Conan' so that he and his friends could leave early and play in the park. Smiling, she walked over to her dresser and picked out a cute outfit for the day since it was Saturday and left for the bathroom just in case Shinichi decided to wake up while she was changing. When she came back into the room he was still asleep. She crossed the room and knelt down by his 'bed' just as he was showing signs of waking.

Shinichi opened his eyes and saw Ran looking down at him. He still wasn't used to this even smaller size yet, he felt even more useless and dependent. He hated being stuck in situations like this where he had to depend on other people for _any_ kind of help; it was hard enough when he was three feet tall now he had to have help for _everything_. Humiliation was beginning to feel familiar to him and he was growing tired of it, he wanted to end this never ending chain of miss-happenings, he wanted everything to go back to normal but obviously that would have to wait. He wondered how Ran felt about this whole situation, he had a feeling that she thought of him as weak and fragile now more than 'Conan' was. He didn't want to be seen as too small to do anything certainly not by Ran who incidentally was watching over him now.

"Hi," whispered Ran leaning in just a tiny bit and laying down a new set of clothes for Shinichi. "How're you feeling?"

"As good as I was last night," said Shinichi sarcastically moving out of bed.

"Well maybe some breakfast will cheer you up," Ran thought aloud grabbing her pillow off the bed and setting it diagonally over him so he could change in private which didn't take him long.

"Where are these clothes that you keep hidden?" he asked stepping out from under the pillow and pointing at his clothes. "I don't see them until you hand them over."

"I have them on the dresser," she answered pointing at her dresser, where a small pile of clothes laid folded up on top of it.

"Oh. So, what's the plan for today?"

"We're going back to Agasa's today and we're going to find out what made you shrink even more," Ran picked Shinichi up and carried him to the kitchen.

Ran made sure that her dad was still asleep before she left her room, it would've been bad if he had seen Shinichi here this early in the morning. She made it to the kitchen without being seen and set to work cooking breakfast, Shinichi sitting on her shoulder so he wouldn't be too much in the way. The food was starting to smell really good when it was almost finished and when it was done they quickly ate so they could make it out of the apartment before Kogoro woke up. After leaving a note they quietly slipped through the door and were on their way to Agasa's house.

There was barely anybody outside but just to be careful Shinichi was hidden from view in Ran's jacket pocket anyway. She was trying her best to walk as fast as she could without letting her jacket sway too much, making the journey to Agasa's house, a lot longer. Being in Ran's pocket wasn't very comfortable for Shinichi soft material surrounded him on all sides and he struggled to keep the fabric from suffocating him. Noises from outside were muffled so he wouldn't know if they were at their destination or not. Finally he gave up on keeping the fabric out of his face and used a piece of lint as a pillow and sat there until a hand emerged from the opening above him and scooped him up and carried him out. The light was blinding since Ran's pocket was dimly lit, but once his eyes were adjusted to the brightness he looked around and saw that they were in Agasa's living room. Shinichi could hear voices coming from the other room and was wondering who they belonged to.

"Whose here?" asked Shinichi looking up at Ran as she took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know," answered Ran laying her hand on the arm of the couch so Shinichi could stand on it. "I don't remember Agasa saying anything about someone else coming over today."

"Maybe he'll tell us when he's done with what he's doing," he said sitting cross-legged on the arm of the couch.

Ran leaned against the arm of the couch, with her own arm propping herself up, watching Shinichi with worried eyes. She thought she would never see him again when he disappeared, she would cry almost every night hoping that he wasn't hurt or_….dead_. Whenever Shinichi would call saying he was on a case she would worry more about him and Conan was always there to comfort her, making her feel better. Then she found out that Shinichi was Conan. _That_ scared her even more because she now knew that, while being in the body of a child, he was small enough that anything could hurt him every easily. And after taking the antidote to this so called APTX 4869 he became even _tinier_ which meant that Shinichi was in even _more_ danger than before and he would need extra protection even if he didn't want it. Thinking about all that made Ran's eyes tear up and obviously Shinichi noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned standing up to walk over to her.

"Oh it's nothing," Ran replied wiping the tears away.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing," Shinichi assumed leaning against her upper arm and giving her a suspicious look.

"Okay fine," she huffed knowing she couldn't outsmart him. "I'm worried…..and scared for you Shinichi," she stared him in the eye. "You're too small, you could easily get hurt and I don't want that," Shinichi became quiet listening to everything she had to say and taking it all in. "I'm scared that I might lose you and I won't see you ever again."

"I'll never leave you," said Shinichi standing up straight and reaching as far above him as possible to comfort Ran by patting her arm. "You can count on that."

"Thanks," she whispered wrapping her left hand around him as means to hug him. "That means a lot."

Just then Haibara came in from the kitchen with a smirk plastered across her face that sang '_I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know_' catching Ran's and Shinichi's attention. She walked over to where they were and sat opposite them watching them in silence. Thirty seconds passed without anyone talking and finally Shinichi was the first to speak.

"What are you staring at us for?"

"There are people here to see you," Haibara answered turning to Shinichi. "Agasa's talking to them now."

"Who are they?" he asked eyeing her with one eyebrow raised.

"You'll see."

_Oh great,_ thought Shinichi frowning sitting down again,_ I wonder who it is wanting to talk to me, I hope it's not who I think it is, that would be too much trouble. _As he sat there thinking of any possibility on who could be talking to Agasa when the voices in the kitchen started growing louder. He recognized the voices and freaked out, running behind Ran to hide from the people talking so they couldn't see him. Ran helped by moving her arm more in front of him, completely blocking him from view with a curious expression on her face.

"What are you so freaked out for?" Ran asked Shinichi, her question matching her expression. "Are these people bad or something?"

"No, but do you recognize two of the voices?"

Ran paused for a moment listening to the voices that seemed to stop at the door. "One voice belongs to Agasa and the other two….." she paused again and gasped. "Are they…"

"Yep," answered Shinichi stepping back even further as the door to the kitchen opened. "Mom and dad."

Sure enough Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko walked into the room followed by Agasa-Hakase. They approached the area where Ran and Haibara were sitting and where Shinichi was hiding but Agasa went to the basement/lab instead (probably still working on some gadget for Shinichi). Ran saw the look Yukiko was giving her, the question she was secretly asking Ran and she understood what she had to do. Ran moved her arm revealing Shinichi who was standing there head bent downward so he didn't have to see his parents' worried faces. Knowing that if Shinichi kept his head down he would cause more of a reason for them to worry so he tilted his head up to see them. He was surprised when Yukiko grabbed him with both her hands and held him close to her trying to give him a hug. Shinichi started feeling crushed as his mother practically squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Okaa-san - you're - crushing - me," Shinichi struggled to make himself heard over the smothering.

"Sorry Shin-chan," Yukiko whispered pulling her hands away to see Shinichi better. "I'm just glad you're okay. When Agasa told us what happened we rushed right over."

"But how did you get here so quickly?" Shinichi asked catching his breath as he moved to be more comfortable knowing that he would be stuck in his mother's hands for awhile.

"We've been secretly staying next door for a week," said Yusaku leaning over his wife's shoulder so Shinichi could see him.

"How come you didn't come around to see us?" Shinichi looked at his father in confusion.

"We were planning on dropping by this morning before Agasa told us that he had something important to say and you and Ran came during our conversation," Yukiko answered staring at her son in shocked disbelief a question floating around in her mind. "Why are you so much smaller? I thought the antidote would bring you back to normal."

"And _I _thought you liked it when I was smaller than normal!" Shinichi exclaimed turning back to Yukiko.

"Well that was when you were a cute six-year-old," she said in defense receiving an annoyed look from Shinichi. "But now you're two _inches_ tall! You're in even _more_ danger than before!"

"Actually I'm two and a _half_ inches tall," Shinichi corrected feeling annoyed. "And how am I in more danger than when I was 'Conan'?" he looked to Yusaku for help but all he said was…

"She's right, in this state," Yusaku said motioning to Shinichi size. "You're more likely to be stepped on than when you were 'Conan'," without warning Yusaku picked up Shinichi and dropped him in his other hand. "Being this small you'll need extra protection."

"Fine," Shinichi said growing slightly red with embarrassment from having to still be "protected" like he was still trapped in a kid's body. They were right though; he would need help in staying out of sight of the _Black Organization_ and what better way than to hide in the most unexpected places like in someone's jacket pocket or in tiny spaces where no one could reach. Shinichi looked up at the people that were watching him and decided to change the subject. "So, when will the new antidote be ready?" he asked Haibara who was just studying the whole conversation.

"I still have to find the chemicals that did this and single them out so I can make a prototype antidote," answered Haibara staring at Shinichi with a calculating look.

"How long will that take?" said a voice almost forgotten, Shinichi turned to see Ran still sitting on the couch with Yukiko next to her. Yusaku moved to join them putting Shinichi down on the coffee table.

"I don't know," answered Haibara folding her tiny arms over her chest. "It depends on how much time I have to work on it. Have you gotten used to this yet?" Haibara smirked as everyone in the room stared at Shinichi waiting for his answered.

"What's there to get used to," he shrugged standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Nothing's really changed except everything is now ten times bigger than normal." He looked up at Ran who had her eyes focused on him the pain of how sorry she felt for Shinichi shown through them as she listened to what he had said. He smiled at her letting her know that he was okay and that she shouldn't worry about him.

"Well I'm going to my lab to do more research," she said walking away and waving a hand at them. "Agasa should be there too I'll let him know that you're still here.

"Bye Ai-chan," Yukiko waved back cheerfully then she turned to Ran. "What do you and Shin-chan have planned for today?"

"We only planned on coming here to find out why the antidote made him shrink more," Ran replied. "But since that's not going to happen we're pretty much free the rest of the day."

"Oh great!" exclaimed Yukiko excitedly. "We should do something together!"

"Like what?" Ran asked.

"You and I can go shopping while the guys do guy stuff."

"Okay when do we leave?"

"Before lunch so we can go out to eat."

"Okay let's do it, just let me get my money-"

"Oh you don't need to do that, I'll pay for everything."

"Thanks oba-san-" was all Ran was able to say before Yukiko surprised her with a hug.

"You don't need to thank me, after all that's what future mother-in-laws are for," Yukiko giggled as she saw both Ran and Shinichi blush wildly at her words. She turned to Shinichi and noticed something interesting. "Shin-chan I can barely see you blushing," Shinichi's face turned beet red and quickly looked down but wasn't fast enough for he could hear his mother's giggling at his reaction. He had the feeling that she was going to keep tormenting him for as long as she stayed.

At eleven thirty the girls left for their shopping spree and Shinichi and Yusaku went next door to the Kudo Mansion to discuss some vital information that Yusaku had discovered during the week that he and Yukiko were here. They made their way to one of the many libraries in the house that had all the files on the dark Syndicate, and when Yusaku opened the door Shinichi's eyes widened.

If he thought that this library was large before going to Tropical Land and grew when 'Conan' came around, then he was wrong, from his new point of view he imagined that it would take at _least_ a day for him to cross the _whole_ room. Yusaku noticed his son's expression out the corner of his eye and tried to hide a laugh. Shinichi caught the laugh and attempted to fix the amazed look on his face. Yusaku walked over to the desk on the right side of the room and opened the bottom right drawer, inside it was just a few office supplies, some folders, pens, pencils, tape dispenser, stapler, ect, ect. Yusaku knelt down and lifted everything in the drawer and place it on top of the desk, when it was empty Shinichi noticed something strange, there was less space inside than how it looked outside. He also saw that the bottom was completely detached from the rest of the wood and in the floor Shinichi could see a tiny hole and a string going through it, he was curious about it so he asked his dad.

"What's with the string?"

"You can see it?"

"Yeah it's right there," Shinichi said jumping down from where he was perched on his father's shoulder ( of course) into the drawer and picked up the string like it was a piece of rope. Yusaku looked down at him in surprise.

"How could you see something so small?" Yusaku asked as he used one hand to grab the string Shinichi still held while using the other hand to lift Shinichi himself out of the drawer. "Finding that string is almost nearly impossible and yet you were able to see it at first glance."

"Are you saying that I can see more than the naked eye?" Shinichi asked as he was carefully dropped onto the top of the desk along with the false bed of the drawer.

"I have a theory," answered Yusaku bringing files marked '_Black Organization_' into view and holding them right side up. "But I think we should confirm it with Haibara-san."

"I agree," Shinichi said as Yusaku picked him up placed him on the files. "Something's going on and I want to find out," Shinichi stared up at Yusaku as they left the room. Within minutes they were on their way back to Agasa's house to tell Haibara what they discovered.

* * *

FINALLY! I finished it yay! Sorry I took so long I had the all time worse writers block _ever_ and I haven't been writing for a couple of days. Hopefully you'll like it I personally think it's a little strange but that's just me and I still love your reviews there fun to read. I wish I had more to say but I can't think of anything so see you next chapter….still can't think of anything. (Haha)


	4. Shopping for Discoveries

Okay I don't have a lot to say except please keep reviewing I love reading the thoughts you readers have about "Side Effects" that you like to share, and since that's all, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

* * *

"How do I look?" Ran asked doing a little twirl in her new dress after stepping out of the dressing room.

"Oh that looks perfect on you!" Yukiko squealed. "That's the dress you should wear when Shin-chan takes you out to dinner after he takes the new antidote."

Ran laughed nervously, a tint of red to her cheeks, but stopped when her mind went back to Shinichi and the Black Organization. Yukiko noticed the sudden change in mood from Ran and she became concerned.

"Are you okay?" Yukiko asked. It didn't take long before she figured out what was wrong. "You're still upset about Shin-chan lying to you aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ran looked up at the older woman and gave her a small smile that would've been a happy one if Ran's eyes didn't hold such a sad expression.

"Yes," Yukiko giggled. "But only a little," she then guided Ran to a chair and sat next to her. "I can understand, he felt the same way being 'Conan'," Yukiko's loving smile framed her face as Ran's eyes widened just a tiny bit.

"Really?" Ran was shocked and slightly confused at the words. "Is that true?" her eyes grew larger when Yukiko nodded.

"Try to image being in Shin-chan's shoes," Yukiko said still smiling.

Ran looked up at the ceiling and let her mind take Shinichi's old place as being the tiny 'kid' teen. She imaged living as a child under Shinichi's nose and hiding her real identity from him. Suddenly she began to feel pain as she watched her imaginary Shinichi worry about her when she was right there wishing she could tell him the truth about everything. Then from out of nowhere Ran started giggling catching Yukiko off guard.

"Why are you giggling?" she asked concerned and confused.

"I just realized something," Ran said smiling. "Shinichi would've found out no matter what I did to keep him from knowing anything."

"You're right," Yukiko laughed. "I never thought of that," she kept laughing, thinking of how she could forget that her _own son_ was a brilliant detective and could figure out the most difficult cases in a matter of minutes, Ran joining in on the form of expressing the happiness her and Yukiko shared and soon they started drawing attention to themselves receiving curious looks from passersby leaving and entering the store. Once they both calmed down Yukiko asked. "Did you understand what I was trying to say though?"

"Yeah," Ran said feeling better. "I understand… it was horrible, not being able to be there as yourself – having to hide from your best friend while liv….." she trailed off blushing and Yukiko burst into giggles, but soon after she stopped Ran was able to continue. "And also having to act all _childish_," Ran shivered. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Shinichi, first being Conan and now _this_!" she threw her hands out in front of her. "At this rate he's going to be known as the _Incredible Shrinking Shinichi._" Ran then dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

"Now that that's all settled," said Yukiko clapping her hands together with a bright smile on lighting her face. "Let's do some more shopping before going back," and with that Yukiko grabbed Ran's hand and dashed to the cashier to buy their clothes then left to find another clothing store to lose themselves in.

* * *

Mean while in Haibara's lab at Agasa's….

"Interesting," Haibara whispered observing the results of the tests. "It seems that three of your senses," she pointed to Shinichi who was standing on her desk. "Have become more sensitive to the point where you are able to see, hear and smell more than anyone else can."

"Really?" Shinichi's eyes widened as Haibara sat down at her desk and started typing new notes.

"I think it may have something to do with your new size," Yusaku said from the other side of the room where he was sitting on the couch. "Since you became smaller everything dealing with sight, hearing and smell has increased allowing you to be able to see everything in smaller detail, hear the tiniest of noises, and to smell weak scents."

"Great," Shinichi exclaimed annoyed dropping to the "floor" in a sitting position. "Not only am I tiny but I have super senses too," he then propped his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. "I hate this," Shinichi whispered quietly enough to not be heard.

"The only problem is," Haibara said turning to Shinichi. "Even though you have sharper sight, you can't see as far as you used to."

"Makes sense," Shinichi supposed looking up at Haibara. "But why are we just finding this out now, I mean why didn't we see it before?"

"I'm guessing that the antidote deadened your senses to a point where you would've been normally been blind, but since you're so small you never noticed, and now they're just starting to come back," Haibara informed going back to her typing.

Shinichi sat there thinking when suddenly he remembered something and he turned to Yusaku. "Where are those files you showed me earlier?"

"They're up stairs," Yusaku answered standing up and walking toward Shinichi. "We should look at them, there are things you need to know," he stopped at the desk, scooped Shinichi up and walked out the door.

_Good idea,_ Haibara thought with a slight shiver. In the past, when she first came to Shinichi's house, she would freeze with fear at the tiny mention of the Organization, but ever since she moved in with Agasa her fear began ebbing away and now she barely reacted to _Them_. She was just glad that she could finally feel safe.

* * *

Up stairs in the living room Yusaku laid out six files of background information, side by side in two rows, on "random" people. Each folder had two pictures; one picture was the required profile photo, and the other, a small child showing some resemblance to said person the child resembled.

Shinichi studied the folders closely, questions boiling in his brain. He had an idea of what was going on with the people in the pictures and he became concerned. He glanced up at Yusaku giving him a thoughtful look.

"What's this about?" Shinichi asked already expecting the answer.

"These people have disappeared within this year and haven't been found," Yusaku said pointing to the picture of the folder in the top left hand corner; the man looked to be around twenty eight years in age. "Hachiro Atsushi disappeared a week ago, in here," he flipped through the many pages on Hachiro Atsushi. "It says that he worked with computers and was friendly, nice and very outgoing, but six months before his disappearance he became secretive and mysterious, he stopped going outside to the point where he would only leave his house to go to work."

"Is there anything else about him?" Shinichi asked walking toward the top of the papers to see the profile picture better.

"Nothing, except that his friends and family are looking for him."

There was a slight pause before Shinichi asked. "Did they find a body?"

"No, but the police did find this little boy in an abandoned warehouse wear adults clothing claiming to be Hachiro Atsushi," Yusaku pointed to the photograph of the child that, Shinichi understood, could only be Hachiro himself.

"You don't think!" Shinichi looked up at his father, and Yusaku nodded. Shinichi quickly turned away trying to think, finally he tilted his head back up. "What about the others?"

Yusaku then moved to the file next to Hachiro's. "Azami Hisako is a scientist, she lives alone and she hasn't been going to work for a year and went missing a month ago, her body has never been found either," he glanced down at Shinichi.

"They seem to be favoring the poison if two people go missing and two children show up claiming to be the missing people," Shinichi said putting his hand to his chin and thinking while staring at the picture of the woman they were now investigating. She was pretty with brown hair and amber eyes; she would be easy to spot in a group of kids if she also shrank from the poison. He looked up again. "Have the others been poisoned too?" he pointed to the rest of the file folders about other scientists and wealthy company owners.

Yusaku nodded again. "Except these two," he picked up two of the remaining folders opposite of Shinichi and dropped them in front of him. Shinichi had to take a couple steps back in fear of being in the way. The people were another man and woman. On closer inspection showed that they appeared to have similar facial features pointing them out to be possible siblings. Shinichi tried to slide the picture of the woman out of under the paperclip and place it next to the other one so that he could see if there was anything he missed between the two people. The task was a bit difficult but he managed to do it. "Akane and Genji are both brother and sister as you have probably already guessed," Yusaku gestured to the photographs and Shinichi nodded. "My theory on what happened to them is that as Genji-san was finishing a deal with the _Organization _late at night, Akane-san found him and tried to stop the transaction, but instead of doing so _They_ killed Genji-san and kidnapped Akane-san to keep her quiet."

"Do they work together then?" Shinichi sat down as he started to grow tired of standing. "It would only make sense if they did since Akane-san had found her brother without really trying."

Just then Ran and Yukiko could be heard walking through the front door laughing and carrying large shopping bags. As they entered the room they saw Shinichi and Yusaku sitting on the couch looking (as predicted) at some case files. The girls just started laughing harder causing Shinichi and Yusaku to stare at them in confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Shinichi asked.

"We knew you two would be looking at murder cases and comparing ideas," Ran said smiling as she and Yukiko made their way to the couches in the center of the room. "So what's this case about?"

"Actually it's about the _Organization_," Shinichi answered watching as the smile on Ran's face vanished in a blink of an eye and her own eyes grew wide with slight fear. She fixed a glance toward Shinichi but all he could do was give her a reassuring smile.

"What are they up to now?" Yukiko said as she took her seat next to Yusaku and Ran was across from them.

"We think they've been using the poison," Shinichi said.

"You mean…." Ran whispered raising a finger toward Shinichi who had barely moved from his spot.

"Yes," Yusaku replied making Ran turn to him instead. "We believe They've been using the APTX on these four," he gestured to the first two files of Hachiro and Azami and to the other two unknown people. "And I think we should find these people and ask them some questions about their involvement with the Syndicate."

"I agree," said Shinichi. "But I feel that it might be better if we start the search in the morning since it's already late."

"Good idea!" Yukiko spoke up scaring Shinichi half to death considering that he almost forgot that she was there. "We're coming too, right Ran-chan?"

"Yeah," Ran agreed cheerfully.

So the plan was set for tomorrow and everything was in order. Yusaku, Yukiko, Ran and Shinichi decided that at eight o' clock all four of them would leave to go to police headquarters and ask for the whereabouts of the people they were going to question. The sky steadily grew darker as the sun slowly sank below the horizon while they sat and formulated their ideas.

Soon the time came for Ran and Shinichi to go back to the Agency and as Ran moved to pick him up to leave he hesitated a little before letting her scoop him up.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Is there another way of doing this?" Shinichi said staring off in a certain direction.

"Doing what?" Ran questioned, after following his gaze she understood what he was thinking. "Well do you have any better ideas?"

"I may have one," Shinichi thought out loud resting his chin in his hand. He stayed like that for a minute then he looked up at Ran. "Let me on your shoulder."

"What are you planning?" Ran said suspiciously raising her hand to her shoulder so Shinichi could climb onto it.

"Just hold on a sec," he answered grabbing as much of Ran's hair as he could and flipping it over to the front of her shoulder. Ran watched him curiously out of the corner of her eye, feeling tiny pulls as he pulled her thick curtain of hair to fit what he wanted. "Now go look in the mirror," Shinichi told her and she obeyed.

While in search for a mirror Ran found Yukiko happily striding up to her. Ran was confused, she thought that Shinichi's parents had already left so why was Yukiko here and coming to talk to her? Ran was too deep in thought to realize that Yukiko had stopped walking and was trying to reach for her attention by calling her name.

"Ran-chan, can you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," Ran shook her head bringing herself back to reality. "Did you need me?"

"Actually yes sort of I was looking for Shin-chan to tell him something and I thought he would be with you but I don't see him."

"Well I was going to go get him since my dad is probably waiting for his dinner right now and I have a feeling that he's not going to be happy," Ran smiled and Yukiko giggled.

"Okay," Yukiko laughed. "Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow," she began to walk towards the front door after giving Ran a hug. "Good night Ran-chan!"

"Bye oba-chan," Ran waved.

"I knew it would work!" Shinichi said excitedly once Yukiko closed the door. "And I was able to see everything."

"Maybe we'll do it this way from now on," Ran laughed following the same.

"What's so funny?" he exclaimed sounding offended. "It's a perfect idea and I think we _should_ do it!"

"If you say so Shinichi," Ran teased. She actually thought it was a great idea but she also wanted to mess with him making him think the idea was funny.

"Fine then," Shinichi held and Ran figured he was folding his arms and turning the other way frowning.

"Shinichi I was only kidding," Ran whispered loudly a tiny bit concerned. Shinichi had been still for awhile now and she was worried that she had gone too far with the teasing. There was a short distance between them and the Agency and yet he still stayed hushed up. "I'm sorry if I hurt you!" she glanced down at him through the corner of her eye and was met with big fat (well to him maybe) grin played out on his face. "_Shinichi_!" she yelled making him laugh. "That's not funny!"

"Yeah it was," Shinichi breathed trying to grab as much air as he could.

"No it's not!" Ran exclaimed in a mad voice walking up the steps to the Agency. "I really thought I made you upset!"

"Sorry Ran, I promise I won't do it again."

"You better not or you're gonna get it when you're back to normal," Ran began to whisper as she opened the door to see her father missing and a pizza box, with some pieces of pizza left, on the table also opened. "Looks like dad already had dinner."

It was long until Ran and Shinichi were slipping under the covers of their respective beds. Both were exhausted either emotionally or mentally and they both needed their rest. After saying good night to each other they closed their eyes and let their brainpower wonder to anything that was related to peaceful bliss, except Ran's imagination had something else in mind.

* * *

YAY! I'm done! I've been so busy with school work and things like that but now I will stick to my writing and finish this story as soon as possible. Please review and tell me your favorite parts, your least favorite parts, just anything I like to know what you think of everything. I would understand if you stop reading this after waiting so long and I'm terribly sorry if you hate me, I would hate me too if I had to wait that long but if you are still reading this story thanks for putting up with me and my slowness. See you next chapter…..hopefully.


	5. Nightmares

Hi there! I don't have a lot to say except this chapter is a filler just to make it longer and I'm not going to tell you what it's about, I'm not good at explaining things I'm just good at telling stories.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor will I ever own it.**

_

* * *

_

The sun shone brightly, light rays warming the air around her as she woke up. She looked around and realized she had been sleeping on a park bench. She sat up and saw that in every direction, flowers bloomed, bright and beautiful, along with amazingly green grass and trees reaching out as far as the eye could see. The site was breath taking. And speaking of breath, Ran could hear light breathing slowly increase from below her; she glanced down to Shinichi sleeping peacefully on the ground next to her. She smiled at the fact that he would be taller than her if they were both standing.

_She laid back down dropping her hand beside him. Immediately after, he opened his eyes and smiled at her._

"_Hi," she whispered as he stood up and sat on the bench next to her. "So what were you doing on the ground?"_

"_What, you don't remember?" he said, one eyebrow rising then falling to show a straight face revealing his boredom. He crossed his legs and laid both his arms on the back of the bench. "You knocked me out with one of your karate kicks."_

"_Why would I do that?" she asked disbelieving while staring at her long time friend. "I'm not mad at you."_

"_You were when you saw him," he then jerked his thumb in the direction opposite Ran. She followed his finger to see, sitting under a tree that seemed to randomly appear, was…._Conan_! And he was smiling cheerfully and a mix of awkwardness. _

"_H – hi Ran – neechan," Conan began to blush._

"_Wha -" Ran became wide eyed glancing back and forth between Shinichi and Conan completely confused on how both could be there at the same time when she specifically _knew_ that they were one person. "Wh- what's going on?" she stuttered still staring back and forth. _

"_That's the same reaction you had before," Shinichi said apprehensively wincing. _

"_Hey look over there!"Conan shouted distracting Ran by pointing to something behind her. She turned to see where the child was pointing and suddenly they were standing on the roof of very tall building. She stared over the edge to see the streets filled with bright lights, the colors of a Christmas tree. The gold from the street lights, and the red and green provided by the traffic lights constantly changing. _

"_Oh wow!" Ran quietly exclaimed eyes widening at the amazing site of the city. "It's beautiful!"_

"_Not as beautiful as you," said a familiar voice behind her. _

_She turned around to see Shinichi standing there and suddenly she felt like _she _was the one who had shrunk because he seemed to be at least a foot taller than her.* She began blushing at the comment and only when she realized that something was missing did she stop blushing and looked all around her._

"_Where did Conan – kun go?" she asked still searching. "He was right here a second ago."_

"_He's right here," Shinichi said pointing to himself. "I'm him, remember?"_

"_No. Conan was here," she began as Shinichi walked up to her. "I swear he was right here!" Then unexpectedly two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. She was caught off guard by the movement so she did a 180 spin to see who it was that trapped her and saw…. "What are you doing Shinichi?"Ran asked annoyed._

"_Nothing," he released her. She stepped back to take the time to realize that he had seemed to be another foot taller._

"_You look different," she voiced, bringing a hand to her chin, puzzled. "Are you feeling alright?"She then proceeded to reach for his forehead but found that it was slightly impossible for she only could brush the skin with the tip of her fingers._

"_I feel fine Ran," he tried to reassure her by kneeling down to _her_ level so she could feel his forehead. _

"_Shinichi don't lie to me!" Ran suddenly yelled becoming worried. "You're burning up!"_

"_What? No I -"but before he could finish his sentence he began shrinking! Rapidly his body, and clothes, grew smaller and smaller but only when he reached his real height did he grow younger as well. "Wha – What's going on!" said the cracked voice of Shinichi now the size of a sixth grader. _

"_I – I don't know!" Ran exclaimed quickly throwing her arms around him in hopes of stopping his reverse aging but to no avail. _

_She squeezed tighter and tighter as he shrank more and more until she had to drop to her knees so his feet could stay on the ground. He also tried holding onto her to try to comfort her but it didn't work and just let her head rest of his shoulder. Then, out of the blue, something unexpected happened….._

"_Ran…..I can't…..breathe," came a young voice and a small tapping on Ran's shoulder. _

"_Huh?" she looked up to see Conan, without his glasses, held in her arms. "Oh, sorry," and she then loosened her grip. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," said Conan massaging his sides. "I'm fi -"just then, a sound could be heard approaching them. _

_Ran gasped. "What was that?"She whispered beginning to shake. "I – it sounds like footsteps. I – I think there's two of them," she turned to the source of the noise, which started becoming louder each second, to discover a door leading to the rest of the building. The longer she stared at it the more terrified she seemed to be until Conan grabbed her attention._

"_Ran! Ran!" Conan shouted wrapping his hand around her arm to comfort her. "Relax, it's okay. It's probably nothing to be afraid of."_

**BANG!**_ Without notice the door _slammed_ open to reveal two tall figures standing in the doorway, one with very….long…hair._

"_Run!" Conan yelled at Ran urgently. She scooped him up and darted into the black void that used to the rooftop and away from the evil two. _

"_Oh look," came the cold, menacing voice of Gin. "The two love birds are trying to escape," he raised his gun, fully loaded and ready to fire. "They're going to be exhausted if they keep running."_

"_Maybe we should let them rest, eh aniki?" Vodka mocked sarcastically._

"_Yes, we should," Gin chuckled darkly aiming for Ran and pulling the trigger._

_

* * *

_

Ran was running as fast as she could after the door burst open, tears rolling down her face in fear of being shot and/or killed but what kept her going, instead of collapsing from exhaustion was the fear that the little boy she carried in her arms would be captured and killed

himself_ if she halted where she stood. But not wanting any of that, she kept running, her heart racing, sweat mingled with her tears dripping off her chin. She could hear the voices of the men echoing in the emptiness._

I have to get out of her; I have to get_ him _out of here_, played in her head as she pulled Conan closer to herself. He closed his eyes and buried his head into her shoulder while clutching her shirt in his hands. And just when she thought they were in the clear, a shot rang out. Pain seared through her left leg going from the back of her knee to her ankle. Ran dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes twisting around so that the boy she held wouldn't be hurt by the fall. After hitting the ground she rolled toward it to protect him. Still trying to escape she used her arm to pull her body farther away but then two more shots were fired and her back burned in pain, ending her attempted flee. _

_Soon the sound of footsteps erupted again and Ran whimpered partly in intense pain and the other in fear as Gin and Vodka made their way the two teens. _

"_I – I sorry," her quivering voice whispered to Conan hugging him with shaking arms. "I tried – I really did – I-"_

_Conan silenced her with a finger on her lips. "It's okay. You tried and that's all that matters right now," he then placed a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, wearing a smile of sad acceptance, and proceeded to say. "If I die, then I'm glad I can spend my last moments with you Ran," he then threw his small arms around her and immediately tightened his grip. "I should be the sorry one, not you."_

Shinichi_….Ran thought a new wave of tears flooding her face; she returned the hug eyes closed. Then suddenly without warning Conan's grip on her became tighter and tighter until he let go. The karate girl opened her eyes and saw that his body, and the clothes, started shrinking again_ _but this time he began growing older in appearance. _Oh no, not again!

_The teen tried her best to keep the other teen from being seen as he shrank to an abnormal size. She held onto him for as long she could, every move she made brought pain to her, making her close her eyes in a wince. After a couple seconds the wounded girl slid open her eyes and saw Shinichi lying in the palm of her hand staring back at her with a sheepish grin making her give a weak smile. Suddenly, without realizing, the footsteps ended and a leather bound foot dug its way under Ran's side shoved her onto her back. She cried out in pain from the movement causing Gin and Vodka to laugh. She clamped her hands to her chest attempting to protect Shinichi._

"_Now that you stopped running," Gin said kneeling down in front of Ran's face while pointing a gun to her forehead. "Where's Kudo?" he demanded cocking the pistol. _

"_I – I don't know w – what you're talking about," she said trying to sound brave while tears traced her face and hidden under her hands Shinichi could hear her heart pounding loudly._

"_I'll say it again girlie," Gin warned pressing the freezing barrel against her skin and said this time more menacing. "Where. Is. Kudo."_

_Terrified, Ran began shaking, eyes widening too the size of two UFOs and subconsciously pressing her hands closer to her chest as they twitched to close. The man hovering over her noticed the action made and gave a wicked smirk wrenching her hands away from her._

"No! Get away!_"Ran screamed at the top of her lungs and turning to the opposite direction Gin was in and instead facing the other BO member. _

_Vodka, (literally) being quick on his feet, kicked the poor girl in the stomach knocking the wind clean out of her and flipping her back to Gin. She tried to catch her breath but that proved impossible when Gin fired another shot, piercing a perfectly circular hole in her shoulder. Ran screamed in pain allowing tears to falling when she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew after opening her eyes was that Gin was grabbing for Shinichi and managed to do so. The karate teen tried to save her shrunken boyfriend but Vodka lifted her up off her feet and fastened his arms around her waist to keep her from escaping. Gin then stood up._

"Shinichi_!" Ran screamed again flailing her legs around in an attempt to free herself seeing as her arms were pinned to her sides by her captor. "_Let me go_! _Shinichi_!"_

_Shinichi, whose head was the only object visible, was also squirming but he had less of a chance of evading _his_ captor's iron death grip. "S – orry R – Ran," were the only words he was able to say because Gin had him in such a tight grip that poor Shinichi couldn't breathe._

"_Shinichi," whispered Ran, still trying her best to free herself tears still creating tracks across her face before making another more violent attempt to break away._

"_Hey, quit it you!"Vodka yelled lifting Ran up off her feet and jerking her to side before slamming her back on the floor causing her to cry out._

_Gin cocked his pistol once again and aimed at the center of the brave karate experts head. She forced herself to hold back the new flourish of tears and the only way she could achieve that was biting her bottom lip. With determination gleaming in her eyes, the sight was quite impressive._

"_Now that we have the both of you," Gin jerked his fist roughly forcing Shinichi to become temporarily dizzy from the sudden motion and pointing the gun at Ran. "We need the others. Where are they?"He demanded now pointing the barrel at Shinichi's head enforcing a silent threat._

"NO_!" Shinichi screamed trying harder to escape and Ran's poker face shattered revealing the terror she tried so hard to hide. "Don't say anything!"_

"_You have three seconds."_

_The karate teen became trapped she knew if she didn't answer Shinichi would be killed, and if she _did_ he would still die._

"_Three."_

"_No Ran! Don't do it!"_

_Tears continued to gush out. Her mind, racing between the two decisions._

"_Two," the familiar cold metal barrel was pushed up against the warm skin._

_Panic rushing through her exhausted body causing her to become weak. _

"_One," the trigger was pulled._

BANG!

"_Shinichi_!" Ran sat bolt right up, sweat pouring down her face, her breathes coming in panting heaves. The sound of the gunshot was still ringing in her ears. She stayed there, trying to understand where she was but was too afraid to move, shivering.

Finally after ten minutes she recognized the dark room has her own bedroom. But even though she knew she was safe, she couldn't help but fear that the _Black Organization_ could be watching them right now. Still terrified for Shinichi's life, she reached down and scooped up the peacefully sleeping teen, and the blanket, and gently placed him on her pillow. He barely even noticed the movement.

After being sure that Shinichi was comfortable Ran rested her head next to him facing his direction. And to secure the safety of the shrunken detective, the girl had laid her hand over him so that she would be woken up first if anyone tried to make a move toward the teen. Feeling confident, Ran fell asleep at one o'clock in the morning ready for the next day.

* * *

Done phew! Sorry for the wait I took a short break to write "A Christmas Treasure Hunt" and also I couldn't think of interesting ways of writing. But anyway, the * at the beginning is another idea when I was thinking of this one and yes I know it sounds strange but it kept coming to me and I kept thinking of story lines without meaning to. So please review and tell me what you think of this wild idea. Thanks :). And see you next Chapter!


	6. A Shocking find

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I was actually surprised that I got any because I didn't think the last chapter was that great in my opinion (I thought it was too over dramatic). Anywho, while I was writing chapter 11 of _One Thing Changes_ I ended up thinking of some ideas for this story and I might just add some of them in this chapter! So cross your fingers and hope that I do! And so without further a due I bring you chapter 6 of _Side Effects_!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Detective Conan/Case Closed. The sole owner of the amazing masterpiece is Gosho Aoyama. The only characters that are mine are Hachiro Atsushi, Azami Hisako, Akane and Genji.

* * *

Waking up wasn't that hard. His pillow/bed actually felt much softer then it used to and the cloth he used as a blanket seemed warmer as well (the light coming through the window was a big help also). Yawning and feeling more rested than he did a second ago, Shinichi opened his eyes and moved to sit up but found that something heavy was keeping him from doing just that. Confused from sleepiness, he looked down to find himself trapped under a hand. The more he examined it, the more he understood it to be feminine and soon he knew just who, the hand belonged to. After sliding out from under the large hand far enough to sit up correctly, he stretched his arms and yawned before leaned back with his own tiny hands holding him up glanced around in search for the owner and in doing so realization practically slapped him in the face when he saw just exactly where he was.

"How did I end up way up here?" Shinichi thought aloud looking to his left and down at where he should've woken up. Now officially understanding that he was lying on a, 'certain someone's' pillow he pulled the rest of his body free and moved to stand up only to fall down again when his feet sank into the soft material like if he were standing in a few inches of snow on a slanted hill or mountain. Standing up slowly and carefully and stretching out his arms for balance as he wobbled back and forth a little, he heard a sound of light breathing coming from his right. When he turned, out of curiosity, to the noise, he saw before him a giant figure still sleeping peacefully with raven black hair draped in streams over her face, almost completely cover her features, and pooling around her head.

Shinichi couldn't help but smile as he watched how calmly Ran was resting with her head laying gently on the pillow and her other hand placed, palm up, in front of her face slightly curled in relaxation. That was until the tiny detective began hearing inaudible muffled speech coming from said girl and suddenly she started moving, her left hand twitching and her head turned towards the pillow. She relaxed and stilled within seconds leaving a slightly unbalanced and wary detective still (thankfully) standing. With nothing else to do but wait -which he wasn't very willing to do -so he put it upon himself to help Ran start the day by waking her up.

"Hey, Ran!" Shinichi called cupping a hand around his mouth and waving with the other hoping to be noticed when the karate champion would finally stir. "Wake up!" nothing happened.

Very carefully, without wanting to slip and fall on the slanted pillow, he slowly made his way over to the sleeping figure (which wasn't that long for the distance was about the same as walking from Ran's bed to her desk for a normal sized person). Each step he took he wobbled just the slightest as he was still not completely used to sinking into the spongy fabric. Half way through he tried again to wake her yet there was still no luck.

"Geez! What does it take to wake you up?" he muttered under his breath in a frustrated tone. "We don't have all day!" Finally when he reached his destination he began scooping Ran's thick, rope like, hair in his tiny hands. At this size he could feel each individual strand of her raven hair was smooth as silk and soft as a cloud of feathers. Soon a handful became an armful as he continued to remove bundles of hair and attempted to place them behind Ran's ear.

As he struggled to reach her ear, he also tried to keep from brushing up against her soft skin, which was hard seeing as he had to stand on his tip-toes and everytime he jumped he would loose his balance. At one point he slipped on the angled pillow holding onto Ran's hair to keep him from falling all the way down, not realizing that the small pull was what finally woke Sleeping Beauty from her wonderous little nap, though he immediately let go not wanting to hurt the girl any further and he slid down the white fabric of the pillow until he completely disappeard under the covers.

"Huh?" Ran whispered sleepily, slowly opening her eyes. "Shinichi? Are you awake?" She couldn't see anything through the blur of her vision so she groped around for any sign of the tiny detective and when she didn't find one...

"Shinichi!" She bolted right up into a sitting position, eyes wide with fear, and frantically flipped through everything around her. She checked under her pillow to see if he had accidentally fell underneith there. "Shinichi, where are you!"

"I'm down here!" came a small voice from somewhere among the covers.

"Shin-" with that she sprang out of bed, knelt down beside it, and shifted the blankets around until a tiny person appeared out from under the covers. "Shinichi," Ran sighed. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

_Was she really worried about me? _Shinichi thought. He made a mental note to watch out for any more signs of fear or worry that Ran or anyone else had for him from now on. He didn't like the idea that he might be resticted any more than he was. The thought of not being able to take down the evil Organization that cursed him with this predicament just for his safety scared him a little. He didn't like the idea that the _Black Organization_ could walk around freely just because he was smaller than a fricken barbie doll! He hated it! He just-

"Shinichi!"

"Huh! Wha-" Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Ran.

"Shinichi, are you sure you're okay? You were staring off into space and whatever you were thinking about made you look like you were mad at it or something," Ran said. In an act of contentment for seeing that Shinichi was okay, she sighed and lowered her head and placed it gently on her now folded hands becoming somewhat eye level with the two and a half inch teen detecitve.

The tiny teen shook his head to rid of anymore negative thoughts. "I'm okay, just thinking," he answered staring up into the girl's big blue eyes. He was slightly mesmorized by the shining beauty held so proudly.

"Okay then," the karate champion started as she straightened up, leaving her hand, palm up, lying on the bed for Shinichi to climb onto. "We still have work to do so we better start moving!"

Once Shinichi was situated Ran moved to the door. The silence was almost complete accept for the loud snoring coming from the room next door. Shinichi covered his ears so that his eardrums wouldn't burst from the rumbling vibrations. His fingers brushed against his hair, feeling the greasey coat enwrapping it. Disgusted by the fact that he hadn't taken a shower since he took the antidote two days ago, he looked up to see Ran heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, Ran?" He called out right when she was walking through the doorway to the kitchen. "Can you drop me off in the bathroom? I need to take a shower."

"Okay," she smiled down at him and turned to go to the bathroom. She had the bath completely set up for him which included a dab of soap, a dab of shampoo, a hand towel, a sink full of water for the bath and even fresh clean clothes for the day. "Now while you're in here, I'll wake up dad and make breakfast. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure!" Shinichi said.

"And when we're done and dad's down stairs, I'll come back and get you," she finished before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Shinichi took in his surroundings making sure that everything was close by so that if anyone decided to come in he could quickly hide behind the hand towel. The sounds of cooking mingled with the snoring in the background as the tiny detective removed his pajama shirt. The smell of the food didn't reach his nose until the warm water touched his out stretched foot and he slid smoothly into the water.

After Ran shut the door, she shuffled over to the kitchen to make breakfast. She planned on making tamagoyaki with natto and rice. It had been a long time since she cooked anything Japanese and she kind of missed the feeling of it.

Once breakfast was done and set out on the table she went to her father's room to wake him up. Carefully opening the door, she found him sprawled out on his bed with the covers hanging half way off the side of the bed. Quietly, she crossed the room, stood, leaning over him, in front of him with her fists placed on her hips and a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Otou-san! Wake up!" The young karate yelled, now shaking the sleeping detective.

"Huh? Wha-" Kogoro lazily stared up at his daughter with half opened eyes. Ran ceased her efforts and straightened up.

"Hurry up! Breakfast is on the table and it's getting cold," she said before turning around and leaving the room.

Breakfast went by somewhat quickly for the two. There wasn't muck talking through out the meal, for Ran's thoughts drifted to the day ahead of her and Shinichi. Thoughts of how they were going to find the five victims of the poison that turned Shinichi into Conan so long ago. The difficulty of the whole idea seemed overwhelming until she remembered that she would be with Shinichi and his father and when it comes to them, they're always right on the spot with their deductions. While Ran was lost in thought and he was finished, Kogoro stood up and started for the bathroom.

"Where're you going?" Ran asked in a nervous voice when she noticed where her father was going.

"To get ready for the day," he answered turning around. "I have to be presentable for the beautiful ladies that need the help of the Great Detectve Mouri Kogoro! Hahahaha!" He turned around again going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Ran sweat dropped causing a delay long enough for Kogoro to open the door just a crack. The sound of the door knocked the girl out of her inattention and she rushed to her father.

"Ah! Otou-san why don't you go get dressed first, huh?" She suggested nervously try to pull the man away.

Meanwhile, Shinichi quickly hid behind the towel when the door opened. He could see what was happening and his heart started pounding in fear of being seen. Their voices could be heard perfectly clear as he stood silent watching them and he could see Kogoro being pulled away along with the door, closing it completely. Shinichi gave a sigh of relief. The situation would've been awkward and embarrassing if the large man were to see him standing there, but luckily Ran was there to fix it. The small teen quickly dried off and put on his clothes. When he finished the door swung open once again and Ran came in holding a pair of shorts and a cute tank top.

"I'm _so_ sorry about that Shinichi," she whispered laying her hand down on the counter. "I wasn't expecting him to do that!"

"Where is he now?" He asked apprehensively climbing into Ran's hand.

"He's in his room right now," she answered, carrying him to the table. "So we better hurry!"

"Yeah!"

After Ran set Shinichi in front of his small portion of food, she ran into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later they were both done and rushing out the door to the police station.

* * *

Weeks went by and not much happened. Agasa had been working on some inventions for Shinichi so he wouldn't have to depend on everyone for help. Some of the gadgets consisted of suction cup gloves and shoes that could climb any surface at any angle and a belt that could defy gravity if the tiny teen had the misfortune of falling off tall places with no one around.

Shinichi and Yusaku continued checking the files whenever they had the chance, and even the last two files that were left alone on the first day that were opened. Kanae Airi was a twenty-five year old computer programmer that went missing for six months and Kaishou Naoki was also a scientist and had been gone for five weeks.

Suddenly, one day they had a bereakthrough! Azami Hisako was discovered when Ran and Yukiko went out to buy groceries and found a little girl sneaking around the fruits and vegetables matching the picture of a six-year-old Hisako. Kanae Airi was found a week later in an alley near the place that she disappeared. But the most astonishing occurrence, happened a week after Shinichi's parents left.

* * *

Finally Finished! After almost a whole year! I'm sooo extremely sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter, with all the moving, summer school, working hard to graduate early and writers block it's amazing that i could finish it now!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! See you next chapter... :)!


	7. A Knock At The Door And Screams Of Truth

*Hey there! I don't have much to say right now except:

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASE CLOSED!**

And enjoy! :)

….

Shinichi sat on the edge of Agasa's kitchen counter, feet dangling, with Ran sitting in a chair just a few inches away to his right. Farther way sat two little girls on the couch watching TV on low, and a third sleeping peacefully in Haibara's bed, all three looking the same age in appearance. The tiny teen and the karate champ were waiting for the third to wake up. She was found two days ago outside the Hakase's gate as Ran and Shinichi were coming back from searching for any of the remaining three victims when they saw her lying on the hot sidewalk. The poor girl was littered with cuts and bruises; even the blanket that covered her was practically shred to pieces. Ran approached the unconscious child and more became clear. The cuts were deep, the bruises were large and the blanket that engulfed her was actually an adult sized sweater. There were also visible signs of starvation showing on her face. Ran quickly but gently, scooped up the young girl and carried her into the house and laid her on Haibara's bed. Two days later is where they were now.

One of the girls watching TV hopped off the couch and walked over to the duo, her long brown hair swaying with every stride. "Is she awake yet?" the girl asked as she came up to the counter.

"Not yet Azami-san," Ran answered worriedly, turning around to face the diminutive scientist.

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon," the other girl, Kanae, appeared leaning over the bookshelf that was sitting behind the two beds.

"So you think she could be another victim?" Hisako asked watching the peaceful form.

"By looking at the state of her condition, I hope she is," Ran said with a mixture of worry and concern dripping from her voice. "I would hate to see a _real_ child in that sort of pain."

"No matter how old the victim is, it's still wrong to put anyone through this," commented Shinichi also keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl.

"I have to admit, even though it's been just over a week since I came here, it's still weird seeing a two inch tall person sitting on the counter," Kanae suddenly changed the subject her electric green eyes narrowed on the only male in the room.

"Trust me," Ran answered. "You get used to it," After that a knock at the front door rang out.

Ran laid out her hand, palm up, for Shinichi to climb on, and when he did she deposited him into her pocket, the only place that would be safe for him when people they didn't want in the know came over. Once he was safely within the fabric walls she slid off her seat and head toward the door.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" A familiar Osakan accented voice sounded after another knock when she was a few feet away.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Came a muffled yell from Ran's pocket and she couldn't help suppressing a little giggle. She opened the door to find a tall teenager with tanned skin, green eye, and a baseball cap over his black hair.

"Hello Hattori-kun!" The girl greeted with a cheerful smile. She moved aside to allow Heiji in. As he walked in, he saw small movement out the corner of his eye coming from her pocket. He kept an eye on it to see if it would happen again, and it did! A tiny bulge appeared from behind the fabric in the shape of a hand. As quickly as it came, it went, and Heiji knew that he had to find out what was going on. Searching the place, he noticed something else a little odd.

"Hey, is Conan-kun around here?" he asked looking around. "I wanted ta say hi," o his surprise, he heard a giggle coming from the girl next to him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Ran smiled with a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Conan-kun moved back with his family a few weeks ago," she said. "Didn't he call you? He said he would."

"No, he never mentioned it," he said sounding annoyed then suddenly deciding to change the subject by asking: "So did Kudo ever come back?" He tried to make himself sound as if he weren't expecting the Great Detective of the East to be back for good right after finding out that 'Conan' left. Upon hearing those words Ran subconsciously placed her right hand over her pocket, her thumb tucked inside it. Heiji, once again, saw the action and became even more suspicious.

"Actually I just talked to him on the phone and he said he wouldn't be back for a while," Ran answered, lifting her thumb out of the pocket and dropping her hand. "Would you like to stay? We actually have some clients staying here for the time being; maybe you could help us with the case."

"Okay, sure," he shrugged nonchalantly after she closed the door she began walking back to where Hisako, Kanae and the still unconscious girl were in the next room. Heiji followed, staring at the same place where he saw the small hand shaped bulge in the pocket and remembering how the karate girl reacted to the question he had asked just seconds before.

_I have to find out what's going on_, _why did she say 'us' and not 'her dad'? _He thought to himself, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, _she's hiding something and I bet Kudo's behind it! I just know it! _They both entered the room with the three 'children'. Hisako was now sitting at the right side of the sleeping girl and Kanae was positioned on the opposite side, both were watching the patient, and only when the two teens walked in did they look up.

"Ran-neechan, who's this?" Hisako asked with a childlike façade and a tilt of the head.

"This is Hattori Heiji-kun," Ran introduced him to the two. "He's a friend of mine and he's going to help us with the case," Heiji gave a slightly awkward wave accompanied by goofy grin as he said hello to them.

"Can he be trusted?" Kanae asked eyeing the western detective, and in return he gave her a nervous and confused look.

"Yes!" Ran said. "He'd always helped my dad out whenever he was visiting and he and Shinichi would work together on other cases," she smiled when she remembered they were invited to the opening of the restaurant K3 in Osaka. The next day, seeing poor Conan so sad really hurt her, Heiji had walked up to him to cheer him up by trying to juggle a football and he failed. But when Conan decided to show the older boy how to juggle it correctly, the boy's face lit up brightly and he completely forgot about the night before. She even remembered what Kazuha had said about after that scene. "They're like brothers," she giggled and Heiji looked at her in confusion. She stepped over to the chair she had originally occupied, took off her jacket and draped it over the back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a sec," Ran said before turning away from the group and leaving.

"H – hey wait! You can' leave me with -!" Heiji exclaimed afraid to be alone with the girls.

"Hello Heiji-kun!" greeted Hisako cheerfully. She had slid off the bed and made her way over to the two tallest people in the room. "I'm Azami Hisako, and she's Kanae Airi," the girl speaking gestured to herself then to the dark haired girl.

"And this one here, we think could be a victim of an incident caused by a bad group of people," said Kanae pointing to the bandaged up six – year – old lying on the bed. "We don't know her name. She's been unconscious ever since Ran carried her in."

The teen thought over what she said, something come up when she mentioned a 'bad group of people', he didn't think it possible, but he tried the idea anyway, what could it hurt to ask, right? "Could the people have been dressed in black?" he said in total seriousness.

"Oh good! So we can trust you," Kanae smirked at the detective. Then she joined Hisako in watching over the sleeping figure.

Heiji became confused by the abrupt end of the conversation but quickly shook it off when he remembered what he was planning on doing once Ran took off her jacket and left. _I have to see what that thing in Neechan's pocket was._ He approached the chair that the jacket was hanging off of while the girls weren't paying attention. He reached into the right hand pocket of the jacket and found something that would give him a surprise.

…..

Shinichi felt really stupid for the mistake of moving when he knew full well that Heiji was inside the house and perfectly capable of seeing anything out of the ordinary. If only it weren't so uncomfortable being stuck in a place that didn't leave any room to move around. Oh well, the western detective was going to find out sooner or later, and truthfully, Shinichi hoped it would be sooner so he wouldn't have to receive an earful if Heiji were ever to have discovered him further into the future. After hearing Ran leave Shinichi knew that it was just a matter of time before giant tanned fingers made their way into his cell of protection. Sure enough, a minute after the muffled voices outside fell silent, the light from the opening above him was blocked out by a large dark skinned hand. He moved to stand to make picking him up easier, but as he stood his back brushed up against the index finger. The hand twitched and froze for a second or two then it reached out and grabbed the back of Shinichi's shirt. Before the tiny teen knew it, his feet broke away from the fabric floor and he was lifted out of his containment. Bright light greeted him as he left the mouth of the pocket and he had to closed his eyes and shield them with his arms to obtain full protection from the light until his eyes adjusted. The wind whipped around Shinichi and everything that he saw was but a blur as he was quickly brought up to the face of one Hattori Heiji. Shinichi's body swayed as Heiji's hand jerked to a stop. All that the eastern detective could see were two enormous green eyes practically taking up most of the western detective's face.

"K-Kudo?" The large teen stuttered.

"Hi Hattori," Shinichi answered, which was a bad idea. The second the words came out of his mouth the he was jostled and dropped by the hand that held him. "Hattori!"

…..

Upon hearing the tiny scream, Heiji shot back to reality and saw his friend plummeting to the ground. "Oh!" He exclaimed and extended his hand out into the pathway of the falling teen. A small grunt and a sudden weight in the palm of his hand assured him that he had succeeded in catching the eastern detective. Heiji gave a sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders before looking down at his miniature rival and friend sheepishly. "Sorry Kudo," he said rubbing the back of his neck with his free had and his eyes, though not as wide, were still a bit larger than there natural size. "Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine," Shinichi said moving to a sitting with knees up and his hands behind him supporting his weight and his heart pounding almost painfully against his chest. From the way he was facing he landed flat on his face, luckily, the landing was somewhat soft and there wasn't any damage. Feeling the hand beneath him rising made him look up.

"Good cuz there's a whole lot of explainin' tha' needs ta be done," Heiji warned irritated with the secrecy as he pointed to the other occupants in the room. Once he stopped, Shinichi moved to stand up but stumbled a little for the western detective's hand was angled proving obvious that he wasn't used to holding tiny people. So in order to keep his balance and not fall he grabbed a hold of Heiji's thumb. He looked up when he heard the rumble of the larger teen's voice. "So are ya ready ta tell me now?"

"Yeah," Shinichi replied guiltily. "I'm ready," he grabbed a better hold of Heiji's thumb. "You might want to sit down for this, it's going to be a long story," he advised. Heiji listened and took Ran's vacant seat; practically all but dropped the detective in his hand, onto the counter and leaned back, crossing his arms and legs. Shinichi quickly regained his composure and walked to the edge of the counter to sit down letting his legs dangle. "Let's get started."

…...

Two hours later…..

"So let me get this straight! That freaky girl finally made a permanent antidote and it made you even smaller?" Heiji gestured to Shinichi and the tiny teen nodded in answer. "And you and yer old man have found evidence that the Black Organization is using the poison that turned ya inta Conan?" Again the small detective nodded. "And you two are the first victims of the poison ta be found?" He asked the two girls that had joined into the conversation and were now sitting in the chairs next to the two guys. "And the kid sleepin' could be a possible victim also?"

"Yes that is correct," Kanae answered bowing her head toward the taller detective. She and Hisako had joined them in the middle of their conversation and added their pieces of information to help out.

"Wow Kudo looks like a lot happened since I was here last," Heiji said mystified by all that he heard and taking off his cap to scratch the top of his head, then he placed it on the counter next to Shinichi. "Is there any way I can help?"

Before the tiny detective could answer, footsteps were heard coming toward them from another room. Both detectives turned to the direction of the sound and saw Ran coming over staring down at her phone. She appeared to be concentrating on sending a message to someone for she didn't look up until she pressed the send button. By the time she finished she was standing next to the other two teenagers.

"What took you so long?" Shinichi said to Ran as he stood up. "You've been gone for an hour!"

"Sorry Shinichi," the girl apologized. "Sonoko sent me a message saying that she wants to go shopping today and she wants me to go with her," she looked down at her childhood friend.

"Did you tell her you couldn't?" Said childhood friend asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"I told her that I already had plans," she said to Shinichi with worry tracing her features and her voice. "But you know her; she said that she'd personally make sure that I would go."

Shinichi pondered over the situation. He knew that letting an outsider know not only of his condition but also of his whereabouts was a bad idea even if he knew the person somewhat personally, and allowing Sonoko to see him would be putting too much at risk. He placed a hand on his chin and sat down on the visor of Heiji's cap trying to think of a solution. Then a thought came to him but before he could say a single word Heiji spoke up.

"Why don' I take care of 'im for ya?" Heiji asked glancing over at Ran.

The girl looked at him with slight surprise. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah it'll be fine!" Heiji exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure?" Ran repeated not quite convinced that the 'not – completely – careful' teen detective was ready for such an important task.

"It'll be fine Ran, go head," Shinichi spoke up. He could tell she wanted to go and it had been almost a month since she saw anyone else other than Agasa, Shinichi and her dad. She needed to see her other friends and he didn't want to be the one to keep her from doing just that.

When hearing his words Ran relaxed a little and let out a small sigh. "Well if you're okay with it Shinichi," she gave him a small smile before snatching up her jacket and taking off for the front door. "She'll be at the office in half an hour and I left my purse back at home so I'm going to go get it, I'll see you when I get back!" she waved from the door before she closed it behind her.

The room became quiet after she left except for the TV that was again playing quietly in the background. During their little conversation Hisako and Kanae left to go see what was on TV. The only other sounds in the room were the almost silent breaths of the slumbering girl. Heiji glanced back at her with speculating eyes.

"So wha' ya want ta do now?" he said turning his head back to the mini detective.

"Well it looks like she's not going to wake up any time soon," Shinichi said pointing his thumb in the direction of the girl. "And it's almost noon, so why don't we go find something to eat?" he suggested after he heard a growling coming from Heiji's stomach.

"Good idea," Heiji chuckled sheepishly before moving to stand up. He reached down and slipped his fingers under the cap.

"Wha-?" Shinichi questioned, one eyebrow rising into his hair line, while still sitting on it. He didn't realize what his best friend was doing until the cap was lifted off the counter. "H – hey wait! H – hold on!" he made to jump off but before he could move, the counter was already too far away. Shinichi help on tight as he flew quickly through the air, his white-knuckled hands gripped the edge of the green visor tightly and he adjusted his weight to keep from falling. He didn't let go until the cap was placed securely and a dark skinned hand came up as a platform to retrieve him. The drop was a bit too much for him from where he sat so he gripped the edge on his right side with both hands and slipped off. "Can bring your hand closer?" He asked as he looked down at his friend's hand below him.

Heiji lifted his hand a little closer. "How's tha' fer ya?" He asked.

The tiny detective looked down, judging the distance before letting go and landing soundlessly in Heiji's hand. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Heiji said loudly causing Shinichi to noticeably flinch from the volume. "Oh, sorry," he whispered sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Shinichi waved his hand at his taller friend as he was moved to his left shoulder. The small detective stepped from the hand to the cloth covered shoulder and grasped onto the collar of Heiji's shirt.

"Are ya good?" Heiji glanced down at him.

"Yeah," the tiny detective replied, holding on tightly as Heiji turned and walked into the kitchen.

After not finding anything to eat, the two decided to order a pizza. Hisako and Kanae overheard and told them what toppings they wanted. When they had everything figured out, (the cost of toppings and what size they decided on) they called up the pizza place and ordered. Now they were off doing their owns things, Heiji and Shinichi had taken it upon themselves to watch over the 'patient' until she woke up and while they were doing that they talked about recent cases and comparing them. The two shrunken adults went off to do their own thing.

Time moved on peacefully and silently. Heiji was lying on his back in the adjacent bed next to the girl, one knee bent toward the ceiling, the other lying straight with his hands resting behind his cap covered head. Shinichi was sitting on the pillow leaning against Heiji's right arm and facing his head, he had his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

The tiny teen looked over his shoulder every once in a while to watch out for any movement from the still form. So far nothing changed. He turned around to face the giant deep green eyes gazing at him while sighing in slight disappointment. "She still has woken up," he frowned.

"Give it some time," came the reply from the dark skinned detective. "I'm sure she'll come to soon enough."

Suddenly there was a moaning coming from the unconscious girl and the two teens watching her, jumped in surprise. The girl began to toss and turn frantically as if she were having a nightmare. Her arms beat the air like someone was attacking her and she kicked furiously in an attempt to escape her invisible attacker. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and moans filled with fear and despair slipped from her mouth. The teens stared almost fearfully at her, barely understanding what she was saying. Then quickly and without warning, her eyes flew open with terror and she screamed at the top of her lungs!

"NII-CHAN!" she screamed! "NO NII- CHAN! COME BACK!"

She began scrambling out of bed and Heiji rapidly jumped off his bed and grabbed her before she could make her injures worse. That was a bad idea. The instant his arms came into contact with her body, she started fighting against him trying to break free of his hold screaming even louder. "NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! GIVE ME BACK MY NII-CHAN!" She cried with streams tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shinichi who was now standing on the far side of the opposite bed held his hands tightly over his ears as the screams continued. He had his eyes shut forcefully in pain and felt his knees hit the soft fabric beneath him. His heart was racing from the adrenaline and a ringing in his head as if the sound waves of the screams were rippling through his body. The screaming continued for what felt like hours and only when he felt pressure on his back did he realize that the room fell silent.

"Hey Kudo," came a quiet voice the tiny detective knew all too well. "Are ya all righ'?"

Shinichi opened his eyes, let his arms fall limply at his sides, and looked up at the scene before him. Kanae and Hisako had come back into the room and were attending to the now silent girl. Kanae had one hand on the girl's shoulder and the other holding down the girl's fists. The nameless girl stared quietly with tears spilling from her eyes as Kanae spoke softly to her trying to calm her down. Hisako stood next to Kanae with both hands gripping the edge of the bed looking at the girl in concern.

Shinichi, still sitting on his knees glanced up at Heiji with half lidded eyes. Heiji was still staring at the two inch tall teen worriedly, wondering if he should do something to help his friend. Shinichi nodded weakly at his friend.

"Are ya sure?" The dark skinned detective questioned nervously. "'Cause yer shakin' like a left." He pointed out.

Shinichi glanced down at his hands and sure enough, they were shaking almost violently, in fact, his whole _body _shaking. _It must be from the stress and the tension from the screaming_, he thought logically. He made to stand up but the pressure still on his back kept him from doing so. The tiny teen glanced back at Heiji in time to see his large hand scoop him up and bring him closer to the scene that was going on. Even though he was slightly visibly annoyed by not being able to walk on his own, Shinichi was secretly glad that Heiji had stopped him. As he had tried to stand a light headed feeling washed over him and he feared he would have fallen if it weren't for Heiji to stop him.

"Calm down, it's okay, nothing's going to hurt you," Kanae soothed the weeping girl sitting on the bed. The girl had almost instantly ceased her crying out when Kanae had taken charge of the situation but she continued to turn her head all around, taking in her surroundings. Once the girl's breathing had quieted down, Kanae let go of her and spoke again in a comforting tone. "Now, can you tell me who you are and how you came here?"

The girl grabbed the blanket covering her legs and pulled it up to her chest. She looked fearfully between the three people staring at her. She bowed her head and raised her blanket higher, hiding the bottom part of her face from view. She turned back to the person in front of her and tried to blink away the lost feeling she had since waking up.

"I – I ran away," came the almost silent squeak of a whisper.

"Can you tell me why you were running away?" Kanae asked in the same comforting voice.

"I was trying to get away from someone," the poor girl raised her head up to see Kanae better. Then she turned to Hisako with wide eyes. "They took him away from me, and because I saw them doing it they came after me too!" She began to yell anxiously tears brimming her electric blue eyes.

"Shhh!" Kanae put a finger to the girl's lips to calm her down again. "Calm down it's okay! Tell me who was coming after you and who did they take? Can you describe the people chasing you?"

"I don't know who they were," the girl said. "I didn't recognize them but I did see their faces when they took my brother so I know what they looked like."

"Good, good. Now tell us what happened," Kanae comforted the girl as she climbed onto the bed.

The girl nodded at her in answer before she began her story: "We were on our way home when it happened. We were playing at a friend's house and we had lost track of time – see because my Nii – chan's friend is my friend's older brother and they were working on a school project and I came along to keep my friend company while they worked. Soon enough our mom called and told us that it was time to go so we left," at this point the girl's eyes became sad and she looked down at her hand that were now lying in her lap before she continued:

"We were walking down the street when all of a sudden a man came out of a dark alley and took my brother. I followed them and saw them hurting him and I tried to save him but another man attacked me. My brother saw what had happened and told me to run away from there, so I did, and the second man chased me. I ran as fast as could but the bad man was getting closer so I turned around a corner and hid behind a trash can before he could see me. After he gave up on finding me and left, I came out of my hiding spot. But when I did, I couldn't recognize anything around me so I kept walking until I got too tired to walk anymore. I guess I must have fainted Because the last thing I remember after that is waking up here."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they took in all that was said until finally someone spoke up.

"What did the men look like?" Asked Hisako concernedly after she climbed onto the bed and wrapped a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders.

"The man that grabbed my brother had really long hair and was wearing a long coat and the other one had sunglasses on and was taller than the first one."

At this everyone except the girl froze. She had just described two of the most villainous people of the most dangerous underground organization ever, which led her to being a possible victim of said organization they could have been looking for. But before they could jump to conclusions Heiji decided to speak:

"What's you and yer brother's name?"

The girl looked up at him before replying: "My name is Akane and my Nii – chan's name is Genji."

Silence.

"Can you tell me how old are you?" Kanae asked curiously.

"Wh – what do you mean?" Akane seemed confused as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm the same age as you. I'm six – years – old."

…

Yay! I'm finished! Sorry everyone that I took so long, I meant to finish this chap months ago but I got distracted. I hope you like this chappy, I tried to make it as long as I could without dragging it out too much. Anyway there's a new character and it's AKANE! Yay! I feel like I'm moving things a long pretty well and I hope I get more reviews I'm trying my best to write faster so I can get more chapters to my stories up quicker so you guys don't have to wait as long. So far I think I'm doing good.

Any_whooo_, I best be off to write the next chapter One Thing Changes! See you next chapter!


	8. A Walk Through The Forest

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the lateness! I've been packing up and moving and my brain is coming up with hardly anything for the story but I'm going to try anyway so hopefully something good will come! I've also started this chapter earlier but that's on my mom's computer and now I'm using my own so I've rewrote the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed I only own the story and few of the characters.

* * *

Akane was quickly taken down stairs to Haibara's lab after her terrified screaming fit to re-bandage her wounds and do some necessary tests. Heiji and Shinichi were forced to stay up stairs for every time they came close to Akane she would give out a small whimper and hide behind the nearest girl, shaking almost violently. Hisako and Kanae gently guided the poor girl to the staircase with Haibara in the lead, leaving the two teenage detectives alone.

The boys thought going down to Haibara's lab to eavesdrop would be a good idea but soon discovered it wasn't when Haibara heard them whispering outside the door and threatened to slip apotoxine-4869 into their drinks if they didn't leave soon as she opened the door. Heiji quickly flew up the stairs with Shinichi clinging onto the larger teen's jacket collar for dear life. They didn't hear much of what was going on in the room except that Akane could possibly have memory loss and/or memory confusion.

Back in the living room, Heiji was sitting on the couch with his head resting on the back of the couch so that he was staring at the ceiling. Shinichi was practically doing the same thing with his legs below his knees dangling off the back and the rest of his body lying flat with his head laying in his hands but he was facing away from the other couch the was behind him. Both were bored and were looking for something to do.

"So wha' should we do?" Heiji asked staring blankly at the ceiling.

"There's not much to do," Shinichi replied with a sigh.

They both stayed there for a little while longer until suddenly Heiji came up with idea! A large grin spread across his face and his eyes grew wide with excitement!

"I've go' an idea!" the tanned teen exclaimed as he bolted off the couch.

Shinichi had no clue what was going on. Sitting up, he watched as Heiji stood and gave a squawk of surprise as the larger teen wrapped his fingers around the tiny detective and quickly dropped him in his jacket pocket all the while dashing for the front door.

"Ack! Hey Hattori, what are you doing," Shinichi yelled peeking his out of the pocket hole.

"You'll see. It's a surprise!" Heiji exclaimed grabbing for the door knob. "So keep yer head down!" and with his finger he pushed the smaller teen's head back down into the pocket.

Shinichi was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the way he was laying, and the somewhat violent swaying motion from the other teen detective was starting to make him feel nauseous. He could also hear the muffled sounds of the outside world, so decided it was time to see where Heiji was taking him.

As he peered over the rim of the pocket, the sun blinded his vision and he lost his footing while trying to block the light with his hand. He landed back into his fabric cell and decided to stay there until the one who put him there brought him back out. Which was ten to twenty minutes later.

The swaying slowed tremendously and the muffled sounds from outside quieted. Shinichi became curious, looking toward the pocket entrance expecting to see a large tanned hand coming in to pick him up. He shifted a little and waited for the giant teen to come to a stop, but before that, Heiji's hand reached into the pocket for him and brought him out.

Being met with the light of the outside wasn't as blinding as it was before. Looking around, Shinichi found trees and other greenery surrounding him and Heiji as he was lifted higher into the air. Heiji raised his hand to his shoulder and let Shinichi off his hand. The tiny detective grabbed a hold of his friend's collar to steady himself as the larger teen continued walking. Curiosity as to why they were out there, rose in Shinichi's mind until a question slipped from his lips.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Huh?" came the response. Heiji glance at him from the corner of his eye and smirked. "I jus' though', with you being so small an' all, tha' you don' get ta go outside much, tha' I'd bring you here," he answered. "After all, it can' be fun staying cooped up inside all the time, right?"

Shinichi just stared with wide eyed surprise, but then relaxed with a smile when realization hit him. He had hardly ever gone outside since he became two inches tall and he didn't know till now that it was bothering him. In the state he's in now, he would be in if he were on his own let alone being out in the open outside. At least as Conan he still had the freedom to be on his own and go wherever he wanted (or at least until he was caught doing things no normal seven should e doing).

"Thanks Hattori," Shinichi sighed with gratitude. Heiji just chuckled and grinned.

"It's nuthin'."

the two continued on their walk. Heiji was watching for any animal that would want to attack and run off with Shinichi while the tiny teen took in his surroundings and observing vastness of the landscape before him. They stayed silent for most of the time, too absorbed in their own mind to keep up a conversation. Soon daylight began to fade and both decided that it was time to head back so Heiji turned around and walked out of the forest. Shinichi moved to be ready to be picked up but Heiji stopped him.

"I think ya should be fine stayin' there," he said in a matter of fact tone, tilting his head. "There's hardly anyone out right now so I don' think you'll be noticed."

Shinichi nodded in response. So instead of going back into Heiji's pocket, Shinichi slid in between Heiji's neck and collar so that if he _were_ to be seen by anybody, they would think he was just part of the shirt and not give a second glance.

The streets were less crowded, making the journey back quick and easy. Shinichi liked riding on Heiji's shoulder, it was definitely more comfortable than being in the pocket. Somehow he felt more at ease, he couldn't put a finger on why, he just did. He soon relaxed and his body became limp as Heiji turned a corner and walked up to the front door of Agasa's house. Upon entering the house, they were instantly meet with a worried looking karate champion.

"Where were you guys, we were worried sick!" Ran exclaimed making Heiji jump back in fright and Shinichi clasp his hands over his ears. "We came back and you were nowhere to be seen! I asked Haibara where you were, she didn't know, I asked Agasa and he didn't know. Where were you!"

"W-w-well you see..." both Heiji and Shinichi stuttered trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly Shinichi noticed that something was missing, Sonoko wasn't there. But if Sonoko wasn't in the room then who...

Confused, Shinichi spoke up. "Wait, did you say we?"

"Yeah, she did!" came a familiar Osaken-ben female voice. If Heiji wasn't scared before, he sure as heck was then as the owner of the voice stepped out from her hiding place glaring evilly at the now pale Osaken detective. "Do you have something to tell me Heiji?"

* * *

Yay! I'm done with this chapter! I'm sorry again for taking so long, I don't mean to be so slow.

Anyway enough rambling thanx for reading this you guys! :) It makes me happy to see that this is still getting reviews even after so much time passing between each update. I really love it! Please leave a review if you can, which I hope you do! And see you next chapter! :)


End file.
